hanna_barberafandomcom-20200214-history
Snagglepuss
Snagglepuss is a character created by Hanna-Barbera in 1959. He's best known for his famous catchphrase, "Heavens to Murgatroyd!", along with phrases such as "Exit, stage left!" (or stage right, and sometimes even up or down), a phrase used in theatrical stage directions. Finally, Snagglepuss tends to add the word "even" to the end of his statements. Snagglepuss lives in a cavern, which he constantly tries to make more habitable for himself. No matter what he does, however, he always winds up back where he started or worse off than he was before. In some episodes, Snagglepuss is chased by Major Minor (voiced by Don Messick), a tiny mustachioed hunter, whose chases seem similar to the ones which involve Elmer and Bugs Bunny. In terms of appearence and colour, he has a strong resemblance to the Pink Panther. His "birthday" is September 30th. Appearences He first appeared in several episodes of The Quick Draw McGraw Show and became a regular segment on The Yogi Bear Show. Daws Butler based the character's voice on Bert Lahr's Cowardly Lion in The Wizard of Oz, ''which at one point caused some confusion to the point where Mr. Lahr threatened legal action against Hanna-Barbera and Kellogg's. To resolve the matter, it was decided to include the on-screen message "Voice of Snagglepuss--Daws Butler" during the commercial segments. In his earliest appearances, he was orange (and sometimes brown) instead of pink and called '''Snaggletooth'. In later episodes, Snaggletooth was referred to as Snagglepuss' cousin. Snagglepuss also appeared in other Hanna-Barbera series, such as Yogi's Gang in 1973, Scooby's All-Star Laff-a-Lympics in 1977 and 1978, Yogi's Treasure Hunt in 1985. When he appeared on Fender Bender 500, Snagglepuss was voiced by Greg Burson. He was paired up with Huckleberry Hound as they drove a monster truck called the Half-Dog, Half-Cat, Half-track; it resembled a portable stage. In Yo Yogi! (1991) Snagglepuss was voiced by Greg Burson as well. Episodes :(See: List of The Yogi Bear Show episodes) The following is a list of episodes of Snagglepuss' segment from The Yogi Bear Show. Filmography TV series *''The Yogi Bear Show'' (1961-1962) *''Yogi's Gang'' (1973) *''Laff-A-Lympics'' (1977-1979) *''Yogi's Treasure Hunt'' (1985-1988) *''Wake, Rattle & Roll'' (1990–1991) (Fender Bender 500 segment) *''Yo Yogi!'' (1991) *MetLife - "Everyone" (2012) Film and television specials *''Yogi's Ark Lark'' (1972) *''Hanna-Barbera's All-Star Comedy Ice Revue'' (1978) *''Casper's First Christmas'' (1979) *''Yogi's First Christmas'' (1980) *''Yogi Bear's All-Star Comedy Christmas Caper'' (1982) *''Yogi's Great Escape'' (1987) *''Yogi Bear and the Magical Flight of the Spruce Goose'' (1987) *''The Good, the Bad and Huckleberry Hound'' (1988) *''Hanna-Barbera's 50th: A Yabba Dabba Doo Celebration'' (1989) *''D.A.R.E. Bear Yogi'' (1989) Guest appearances * The Quick Draw McGraw Show (1959-1960) * Harvey Birdman, Attorney at Law - "Peanut Puberty" (2004) * Harvey Birdman, Attorney at Law - "Bird Girl of Guantanamole" (2005) * Harvey Birdman, Attorney at Law - "Evolutionary War" (2005) * Harvey Birdman, Attorney at Law - "Juror in the Court" (2007) Casting history * Daws Butler - The Quick Draw McGraw Show (1959) through The Good, the Bad and Huckleberry Hound (1988) * Greg Burson - Fender Bender 500 (1990), Yo Yogi! (1991) * Unknown - MetLife - "Everyone" - Behind the scenes Catchphrases * "Heavens to Murgatroyd!" * "Exit, stage left/right!" * Use of the word "even" as a rejoinder Is Snagglepuss gay? While gay-pride and gay-rights activists and folklorists will like to use Snagglepuss as a gay icon because of his lavender fur colour, his lisping speech and his fondness for the theatrical, Joe Barbera was once quoted as denying the likelihood, insisting that the character (and voice) were modelled on Bert Lahr (adding that Lahr "once beat up on his wife!"). Too, there were at least two episodes involving a would-be girlfriend, Lyla, who rejected Snagglepuss as too boorish. External links Postcards from Snagglepuss A regular fanfic feature at It's So Hanna-Barberaesque is "Postcards from Snagglepuss," as imagines Snagglepuss as a Charles Kuraltesque "on the road" reporter sharing postcards from some of the more interesting places around the country without being too preachy or jingoistic: # So much for "See 7 States from Rock City" (the barn quilts around Caledonia, MN) # So many bars. so little time (the 3rd Street bar district in LaCrosse, WI and the "bar jacket" culture so surrounding) # Eat your heart out, Walmart; Family Dollar, even (as in discovering Horsfall's Variety Store in Lansing, IA; reference is made to Scoots of the Cattanooga Cats and his Magic Crayon) # Imagination DOES exist beyond Disneyland (The House on the Rock, Spring Green, WI; first encounter with another Hanna-Barbera character on the side--in this instance, The King from Heyyy, It's the King!) # The last easy-listening station on the radio? (wherein Our Host discovers the easy-listening tones of KNXR-FM in Rochester, MN--and encountering Mr. Jinx in treatment at the Mayo Clinic in that same city, over luncheon) # Not your ordinary elevator by any stretch (the Fenelon Place Elevator in Dubuque, IA; Inch-High Private Eye is thus encountered) # A most unlikely venue in the annals of rock, and in an equally-unlikely place (as in the Surf Ballroom in Clear Lake, IA; the Cattanooga Cats are performing there as well during Snagglepuss' visit) # "But then again, it's all about the water" (which finds Snagglepuss in Iowa's Lake Okoboji region ... as well as finding his cousin, Snaggletooth, running an "old school" resort on East Lake Okoboji) # Least Unlikely(?) to Play the Corn Palace (as finds Snagglepuss at the Corn Palace in Mitchell, SD, crossing paths with The Banana Splits in the bargain) # Corny signs, Free Ice Water, 5-cent coffee--and what else exactly? (wherein we find Snagglepuss at the Wall Drug Store in Wall, SD--with Ricochet Rabbit and Droopalong Coyote encountered in the bargain) # All-Star Winter Carnival Melody (with apologies to Donna Summer) (bringing an "all-star cast," so to speak, of fellow Hanna-Barbera characters to the St. Paul MN Winter Carnival) # [http://sohannabarberaesque.tumblr.com/post/109386020226/postcardsfromsnagglepuss-12 Resist the pull of these cinnamon rolls at your peril] (which finds Snagglepuss at the legendary Tobie's Bakery in Hinckley, MN--where Monica of Dinky Dog turns out to be working) # Try not to laugh at the very name of Duluth for once (as finds Snagglepuss in Duluth, MN, where he encounters the CB Bears with somewhat funsensical consequences) # Highway 61 Not Yet Revisited (with apologies to Bob Dylan) (as continues his previous such with the CB Bears, only this time along the North Shore of Lake Superior and unto the Gunflint Trail in northern Minnesota's Boundary Waters region) # Cold enough for you, or not so? (finding Our Boy in "the Icebox of the Nation," none other than International Falls, MN--with Crazy Claws in the bargain) # So this is where it all begins? (at the headwaters of the Mississippi River, Itasca State Park, MN--with Huckleberry Hound as well) # So this is what Main Street must be like (finding Snagglepuss at the Original Main Street in Sauk Centre, MN, as immortalised by Sinclair Lewis--with Motormouse and Autocat in the bargain, it turns out) # The bread which built a university (discovering the legendary "Johnnie Bread" from St. John's University in Collegeville, MN--and the fact of several fellow Hanna-Barberians, especially the Speed Buggy crew, taking a shine to it) # Somewhat (literally) cheesy (a stop at the retail outlet of the Bongards MN Creamery turns into a choice encounter with Atom Ant being able to hold up several boxes of its process cheese loaf) # Powah Shopping to Da Max (finding him at the Mall of America in Bloomington, MN alongside some of Hanna-Barbera's female types on a shopping misadventure galore) # Looking for a lost love in a most unlikely milieu (as in discovering his long-lost girlfriend Lyla during a tubing trip down the Apple River near Somerset, WI) # Trying not to be cheesy in Wisconsin (obviously) (with a choice run-in unto Hokey Wolf and Ding-A-Ling in Colby, WI--as in Colby cheese, naturally--seeking advice on setting up a not-so-campy cheese shop) # A most mysteriously unlikely crossing (otherwise known as the crossing of Latitude 45°0'00" north and Longitude 90°0'00" west in Marathon County, WI on a moonlit, if cloudy, night) # Huddles has been found--in Titletown, of all places (as in a chance run-in with the Rhinos from Where's Huddles? at Lambeau Field in Green Bay, WI) # Where getting wet can actually be rather fun (as finds him with Jabberjaw's house band, The Neptunes, at one of the waterparks as made Wisconsin Dells famous in recent years) # One unlikely gold mine of comedy gag fodder galore (continuing in Wisconsin Dells, only to meet up with Crazy Claws, its resident standup gagman from the Hanna-Barbera set, and thus learns just how ideal the Dells is as a source of comedy gags) # This gets really deep, spiritual even (as in a run-in with Winsome Witch at the Wonewoc WI Spiritualist Assembly) # Some random thoughts on the journey so far (essentially a recap of highlights from previous journeys, and dropping hints on a new series of misadventures from the road) # Continuing on Route 66, with the occasional detour (beginning a new series of misadventures on the classical version of Route 66, beginning at its traditional eastern end in Chicago) # Onward unto Route 66! (as in the new set of experiences along Classic Route 66 westwards from Chicago, with stop in Bloomington, IL to stock up on Beer Nuts and a detour to Peoria, as in "will it play in--?") # Route 66 Ahoy! (finding Snagglepuss back on 66 via Springfield, IL ("Mr. Lincoln's Hometown") towards St. Louis, with the biggest dilemma being how to get into the Gateway to the West) # Meet Me In St. Louie, Honey (as find Our Bhoy's journey on Route 66 reaching St. Louis, and an encounter with Honey, formerly of The Hanna-Barbera Happy Hour, at Ted Drewe's) # They don't call it "America's Cave" for nothing (as in an excursion to Missouri's Meramec Caverns as part of the larger Route 66 excursion) # Seeing the Magic Dragon via the Devil's Elbow (as in beginning a detour on his Route 66 expedition from Devil's Elbow, MO to Lake of the Ozarks, with The Great Grape Ape so encountered bathing) # Trying not to get too sidetracked at Lake of the Ozarks (continuing the Lake of the Ozarks detour, with a run-in with the Bungle Brothers doing some busking) # A most unlikely ending to the Lake of the Ozarks detour (as in Our Bhoy's managing to find, and hook up with, Sis from The Hanna-Barbera Happy Hour over lunch buffet before continuing on his way down Route 66) # Back on Route 66, but not going to Branson (which continues the Route 66 road trip towards Springfield, MO, but rejecting a side trip to Branson in favour of some antiquing in Halltown) # Looking beyond the desolation ... into the Spook Light, even! (still on Route 66, this time through a still-recovering Joplin, MO, not to mention the desolation of former lead- and zinc-mining areas of southeast Kansas ... and a side trip, with encounter with the Scooby-Doo and Goober and the Ghost Chasers crews investigating the legendary Hornet Spook Light just inside the Oklahoma line from Hornet, MO) # Recovering from that encounter with the Spook Light, and more (back on Classic Route 66 through northeast Oklahoma, as in such communities as Miami, Vinita, Foyil and Claremore, with a brief stop at the Will Rogers Memorial) # Is Tulsa Time really THAT fast? (as in the portion of Classic Route 66 encompassing Oklahoma's two largest cities, Tulsa and Oklahoma City, not to mention the Yukon's Best Flour Mill) # Let's hope for Texas by sunset (still on Route 66 through western Oklahoma, with stops at the Oklahoma Route 66 Museum, the ghost town of Foss and supper at the Flying J Truck Stop in Sayre before sleeping off the night precisely on the Texas-Oklahoma line near Texola) # Not Quite Tucumcari Tonite, but still a steak-dinner challenge awaits (combining, in one fell swoop, the "Tucumcari Tonite!" billboards and the famous Free 72-Oz. Steak Dinner Challenge from the Big Texan Steakhouse in Amarillo, TX; Ruff and Reddy put in a cameo appearence as well) # Detour taken out of sentimental respect (finding Snagglepuss making a brief deviation from his Route 66 road trip to Melrose, New Mexico, as in the birthplace of a certain William Hanna--and finding nothing to show for it, alas) # Heavens to Murgatroyd, it's TUCUMCARI TONITE! (inspired by the famous Route 66 billboards promoting Tucumcari, NM as the place to stay the night--and encountering Uncercover Elephant in the process, even joining him in supper at a local Mexican eatery) # Is Clines Corners REALLY "worth stopping for," as they say on the billboards? (as in the famous Route 66 stop between Tucumcari and Albuquerque, with encounters with The Buford Files' Cindy Mae and The Galloping Ghost's Wendy) # Finally, a right turn in Albuquerque (and no, not the political sort) (Wherein Snagglepuss drives through the Duke City along the traditional Route 66 alignment of Central Avenue, with a side trip to take in the view from Sandia Peak) # Staying awake (or trying to) on a starlit night through New Mexico along Classic Route 66 (as in westbound from Albuquerque towards Grants and Gallup) # Why you should never, under any circumstance, mock an Arizona agricultural inspector (as in that dreaded exercise of plant and produce inspection arriving Arizona--and how easy it turns out, without bribery) # Petrified Forest Detour (apologies to Fred Harvey and the Santa Fe Railway) (pretty much self-explanatory, as in a drive through Petrified Forest National Park and Holbrook, AZ, not to mention a stop at the Jackrabbit Trading Post, a Route 66 legend) # A corner of Route 66 most unlikely(?) to be famous (as in that of 2nd and Kinsley in Winslow, AZ immortalised by The Eagles in "Take It Easy" ... with a bonus encounter with Captain Caveman and the Teen Angels at a cafe on said corner) # Trying not to forget Winona, in line with the songwriter's advice (as in the Route 66 Roadtrip, and paying a call on Winona, Arizona--now a shadow of past glory) # And they say the Grand Canyon "is just gorges" (essentially a side trip to the Grand Canyon via Flagstaff, followed by parking for the night in Williams, Arizona) # Where Route 66 is still Route 66, for all we know (as in that part of Classic Route 66 taking the long way between Seligman and Kingman, AZ, including a stop at Grand Canyon Caverns) # One stretch of Route 66 as is obviously not for the squeamish (as in the pre-1953 stretch between Kingman and Topock, AZ via Sitgreaves Pass and the onetime gold-mining town of Oatman, legendary for steep downgrades, narrow roadways and worse) # You'll never guess who I came across upon London Bridge in Lake Havasu City (as in the Hair Bear Bunch, as well as contact with Sis and Honey via cell phone and text message) # Unto the Promised Land at last! (The California stretch of Route 66, from the Colorado River to its end in Santa Monica ... and a final celebratory bodysurf) # Just some random thoughts before going on a much-deserved(?) break (giving "credit where credit is due" and thanks to a number of fellow Hanna-Barbera characters encountered on the Route 66 Road Trip) # So what was I doing all this time? (summarising the holiday break after the end of his Route 66 Road Trip story arc) # And Motherbu's calling for some reason (a journey to Malibu, the Mecca of big-wave surfing, just as the "dawn patrol" gets into session) # In which Our Bhoy finally gets a lesson on riding the Malibu longboard (self-explanatory, for the most part) # So much for Motherbu (as heading down the Pacific Coast Highway for Venice Beach and its Boardwalk) # Just helping an old friend on a crazy whim (as in an encounter with Huckleberry Hound to discuss plans to bring together many of Hanna-Barbera's characters to Fiesta weekend in Truth or Consequences, New Mexico) # Of back-alley coffeehouses and other eclectic shopping precincts (explaining, in some way,a peculiar fondness within the Funtastic World of Hanna-Barbera, so to speak, of the eclectic and the fascinating) # "Save the date" is just the beginning (as in plans being devised with Huckleberry Hound for a major reunion at the Truth or Consequences Fiesta; also marks the resumption of weekly publication after a short stint of fortnightly such in this respect) # Think of this as just getting things organised ahead of Fiesta (in which Snagglepuss and Huckleberry Hound are visiting Truth or Consequences, NM to look things over and further refine plans for the Fiesta conclave) # Seems Truth or Consequences can get to be an eclectic sort of town (further researches with Huckleberry Hound relative to plans for the Fiesta conclave of Hanna-Barberadom) # Return of your favourite "dream team" (otherwise known as the Snagglepuss-Mildew Wolf pairing from Scooby's All-Star Laff-A-Lympics, this time as co-narrators of a documentary film relating to the Hanna-Barbera contingent's presence at the Truth or Consequences Fiesta) # Why our presence at Truth or Consequences Fiesta will not go unrecorded (explaining the nature and extent of the chronicling as will be ensuing of the Hanna-Barbera contingent's presence at the Truth or Consequences Fiesta, in particular through a "fly-on-the-wall" documentary film) # Just a few words of thanks for the moment (self-explanatory, especially as an extended story arc involving the Truth or Consequences Fiesta approaches) # I'll try to keep it brief (excusing the brevity of same because the Truth or Consequences Fiesta, and an ensuing fanfic arc) # The best in stunts from the Truth or Consequences Fiesta (part of the Truth or Consequences Fiesta-related story arc in said blog) # What tales must seem to come from Fiesta! (further interesting anecdotes of the Hanna-Barbera presence, howbeit in fanfic, at the Truth or Consequences Fiesta) # A few more worthwhile(?!) tales from the Truth or Consequences Fiesta (self-explanatory) # Just a few words about Truth or Consequences' hot spring waters ere I proceed (what can be considered the last of the Truth or Consequences Fiesta-related items; self-explanatory, for the most part) # DEFINITELY a final farewell to T or C (which can be considered the end of the Fiesta-related story arc, and the beginning of another extended road trip misadventure) # So it's back on the road again, folks (beginning another road trip series, this time driving north on I-25 through New Mexico north from Truth or Consequences) # Not easy making head or tails of Santa Fe (as in the New Mexican capital city, and something of an acme of Southwest American chic--via Albuquerque, naturally) # Killing senseless(?) time in Taos, New Mexico (inspired, obviously, by R. Dean Taylor's lesser 1972 hit "Taos, New Mexico," with a reworking thereof being the feature piece) # Taking leave of Taos towards narrow-gauge railway heaven, with a buffet in the bargain (that being the Cumbres & Toltec Scenic Railroad out of Chama, New Mexico on a dinner buffet train; watch for a guest appearence from Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy) # Up towards Cripple Creek via Royal Gorge (with an encounter with Ruff and Reddy on the former as well) # Back door to Pike's Peak (as in approaching the Pike's Peak area from Cripple Creek to Manitou Springs, via Cave of the Winds, with an excursion thus) # Pike's Peak Cog Railway High (with apologies to the late John Denver) (as in the excursion up Pike's Peak via the Manitou and Pike's Peak Railway return, and the inevitable time on Pike's Peak's summit) # All this from just a single block of granite! (alluding to the Will Rogers Shrine to the Sun outside Colorado Springs, followed by an excursion to the nearby Seven Falls) # Conquering the legend that is Casa Bonita (as in Denver's legendary Mexican restaurant most campy; cameos with The Banana Splits and Captain Caveman and the Teen Angels to be had as well) # Moving from the sublime ... to the SUBLIME! (otherwise known as climbing the Mt. Evans Highway outside Denver, followed by his heading towards Estes Park) # A Tale of Two Parks (as in Estes Park, Colorado ... and the adjoining Rocky Mountain National Park, itself subject of much confusion. With cameo appearence by April Stewart, Skip Gilroy and Augie Anderson from The Funky Phantom as well) # Steamboat Springs isn't just for winter anymore (discovering the hot-spring baths and pools of Steamboat Springs, Colorado, otherwise known as a popular winter-sport resort, followed by an artisan steak dinner) # Let me take you down to Strawberry Park Hor Springs (as in the legendary "clothing-optional" hot springs near Steamboat Springs ... and an overnight encounter with Sis and Honey from The Hanna-Barbera Happy Hour in same) # So much for finding the remnants of Bedrock (as in visiting Dinosaur National Monument near Vernal, UT, and trying not to be disappointed at not finding Bedrock's remnants in the diggings) # Flaming Gorge or Flaming Gorgeous? (as in an excursion to the Flaming Gorge National Recreation Area on the Utah-Wyoming border, and the misadventures to be had there, including some paddleboarding) # Heavens to J. C. Penney! (finding Snagglepuss "himself" at the "mother store" of the JCPenney department store chain in Kemmerer, Wyoming--with a few of Hanna-Barbera's feminine stars besides) # "O Lyla, Where Art Thou?" (driving along US 189 between Kemmerer and Jackson Hole, Wyoming, and ruminating about his onetime ur-girlfriend, Lyla; the title is a play on the movie O Brother, Where Art Thou?) # Lyla, There You Are--in Jackson Hole (finally encountering his on-again, off-again girlfriend from the past in a Jackson Hole cafe, and that which ensues) # Les Bicyclettes de Jackson Hole (which continues from the previous week's encounter with Lyla, this time on a bicycle tour around Jackson Hole followed by an ascent on the Jackson Hole Aerial Tramway) # "Impressive" ain't the half of it (Snagglepuss' time in Grand Teton National Park, and the misadventures so ensuing) # This definitely isn't Jellystone (which finds Snagglepuss going through Yellowstone National Park, no less) # Big Sky Country Ahoy! (as in a jaunt through such scions of Montana as Big Sky and Bozeman Hot Springs before heading eastbound on I-94) # Driving through North Dakota, and yet not getting bored (with encounters in Medora, the North Dakota capital building in Bismarck and the world's tallest broadcasting tower of KVLY-TV at Blanchard, know and driving down I-94 in Minnesota through the night) # Rollin' down the tracks, eastbound and out (finding Snagglepuss in the company of Huckleberry Hound, the Hair Bear Bunch, Ruff and Reddy, Hokey Wolf, Ding-a-Ling, Magilla Gorilla, the Cattanooga Cats--and, in time, Crazy Claws--in leased private cars on Amtrak's Empire Builder between St. Paul and Chicago) # So this is the 100th such! (Commemorating the 100th such episode, and extending general congratulations and thanks) # Heavens to Chicago-style deep-dish pizza! (Reuniting the motley crew from the Twin Cities-Chicago train ride at the legendary Pizzeria Uno, the birthplace of Chicago deepdish pizza, for a pizza party and what not) # Not Quite Down and Out in Chicago (as in some interesting encounter with Penelope Pitstop on the Wendella Boat Tour of Chicago, and a few other interesting Windy City escapades) # Maybe it was time to consider heading southbound ... (finding Snagglepuss meeting up with Crazy Claws in Chicago, planting the seeds of a new story arc which will eventually take them down Florida way) # And so it's Florida bound from here on out (beginning in Chicago, and through much of Indiana, a new road misadventure with Crazy Claws promoting Wisconsin Dells all the way to Florida) # Got Gotta for breakfast? (finding Snagglepuss and Crazy Claws in Cincinnati in service to the mission to hand ... and getting a surprise phone call from a certain Kitty Jo per the Cattanooga Cats) # Pushing waterslides in the bluegrass and bourbon country (as in central Kentucky south of Cincinnati along US 27, with a stop at the Renfro Valley Music Theater) # Gatlinburg--and the Cattanooga Cats--await! (Whereby we find the Snagglepuss/Crazy Claws duo on their way to Gatlinburg, Tennessee, eventually arriving at the Cattanooga Cats' legendary? hilltop retreat above same) # Feline Encounters of the Gatlinburg Kind (wherein Snagglepuss and Crazy Claws meet the Cattanooga Cats at their retreat overlooking Gatlinburg, and much interesting incidents ensue) Gallery Snagglepuss.jpg|"Exit, stage left!" Snaggletooth.png|Snaggletooth, the early version of Snagglepuss. YYSnagglepuss zpsmwrhhtm7.png|Snagglepuss, as seen in "Yo Yogi!" SuperDuperSnagTMNT.jpg Category:Hanna-Barbera Characters Category:Characters Category:Yogi Bear Category:Males Category:Heroes